Dear Kathryn
by Beth6787
Summary: Set between 'Pathfinder' & 'Hunters'. Ever wondered about the story behind that "Dear John" letter from the Captain's fiance Mark?...


Beth6787

14 January y

"Dear Kathryn"

Set during 'Hunters' season 4. Kathryn gets a "Dear John" letter. Ever wondered about the story behind that letter from Mark?...

He glanced down at the sudden bumping against his legs under the desk. Molly was curled up in her favourite niche, right between the radiator and the printer. The warmest spot in the room at this time of year. The bumping had been Katie, the smallest and prettiest of Molly's litter. He had found homes for the other four puppies within six months of their birth but he didn't have the heart to give Katie away. By then of course, Voyager had been lost for several months and he already accepted that the worst had come to pass. A life in Starfleet was a precarious one and, all too often, way too fleeting...

He had kept this puppy because her gorgeous auburn coat and her inquisitive nature had reminded him so much of Kathryn. And he needed a living, breathing part of her around on which to focus his love. Even if that was no more than a red setter pup. He bent down and stroked both dogs. "Katie, lie down! Otherwise you'll have to go out in the yard" he admonished her playfully. But he did need to concentrate.

Starfleet had received the first communication from Voyager thirteen days ago with the data stream containing the messages to loved ones from those still alive on board her. After 'Fleet had authenticated them they were despatched to the recipients. His had arrived ten days ago now. It was brief, she had not had much time to compose anything of note, but it told him what he needed to know. She was alive and...she was waiting for him. She had remained faithful for the last four years and intended to for the rest of their journey home, even if that was still the expected sixty or so years long.

He had always admired Kathryn's tenacity and single-minded dedication to duty. She had promised her crew that she would get them home and he knew that she would focus on that endeavour for the rest of her natural life. To the exclusion of everything else unless...

The replies had to arrive at 'Fleet HQ by 2100 hours tonight. Something to do with the Pathfinder Project and it's alignment with the quasar they were using to bounce the signals through to the Delta Quadrant. The next transmission would not be for another five weeks and after that...well there was no way of knowing how long Voyager would remain within range of the alien communications network that had given them this brief chance to reconnect.

To re-awaken hope and simultaneously leave those at both ends in a potential decades long limbo. Neither widowed or married ... under the circumstances, perhaps it would have been far better for those back home to have been left never knowing. As a philosopher he was far from sure that Starfleet had made the right decision in going public. He had actually advised the Admiralty to bide their time. But they had been desperate for some good news after all the devastation and loses of the Dominion War. So they had ploughed ahead. And now all the old wounds were being re-opened, with no end in sight for the suffering. ...

And what of those travelling endlessly through the far reaches of the galaxy in that technological tomb amongst the stars? Wouldn't it be far wiser and more compassionate for the Admiralty to order Kathryn to find her crew a hospitable planet in their locale to settle. To make some sort of life and future for themselves rather than continuing with her 'mission impossible'. Another sixty years ! Should they make it back, those on board would be centenarians. Most likely the original crew would have died of old age and space fatigue long ago and either their children or grandchildren would arrive home. In the mid twenty fifth century, knowing no one on Earth. And what sort of reception would such a ghost from the long distant past truly receive? ...

Of course, that was all highly improbable. The most likely scenario being they perish over the next few years or - finally - reason prevails and they decide to end their journey of their own accord. Through sheer necessity.

If he could reduce their suffering, and that of those back home, then he was obliged to try. If anyone back here could reach the heart and mind of that Captain out there : it was him. He had known Kathryn Janeway a very long time and he also knew what made her tick. As long as she thought he was patiently waiting for her back home, putting his life on hold for an impossible future dream : then so would she. Worse, she would impose that impossible dream on her crew also. And make them believe it could come to pass. At the expense of all their todays.

But she was clever too and she also read him well. He would have to be very convincing, or she would see through his ploy. Should he go as far as creating a new wife and child on the way? ...Or was that just a little too cruel? He hated to do that to her but he needed her to cut her emotional ties to him. Anything less absolute than a marriage and she may still hold out hope...

No. Had had to be strong. The message had to be clear cut. He had lost her, accepted her death, four years ago. It had been incredibly painful but he had moved on. Made a new life for himself. There could be no going back and no limbo... And if he did his job properly it would make her think about just what news others in her crew were receiving too...the nudge to re-evaluate her plans. And also, perhaps, just perhaps, for her to find someone to love amongst those one hundred or so Voyagers travelling through the stars with her. The only true family that any of them had left in the here and now.

Katie had her head in his lap and she whined and licked his hand. He patted her head "I know girl. Enough prevarication. I just need to get on and do it. And as soon as I have, we'll go on that walk I promised you." With that the dog thumped her tail up and down on the carpet. Mark sat back and instructed the computer to begin recording.

He took a deep breathe and began "Dear Kathryn..."

THE END

Page 4 of 4 4


End file.
